


Boys will be Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Флафф и Guitar Hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys will be Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242902) by Anonymous. 



— Быстрее, Мэтью, быстрее! Сильнее! — Америка охрипшим голосом пытается перекричать оглушительный рок. Судя по его энтузиазму, сил у обоих осталось ещё немало, хотя они уже пятый час подряд не желали останавливаться. Наверное, виной всему было количество выпитых энергетиков.  
— Я пытаюсь, быстро и сильно, как могу! — негодующе кричит в ответ Канада. Ритм сбивается, глухие раскаты басов становятся быстрее и беспорядочнее.  
— Стоп, стоп, слишком быстро! Чуть медленнее!..  
Что-то тяжёлое с грохотом валится на пол.  
— Аккуратнее! Ты меня убить хочешь?!  
— Извини, извини! — музыка внезапно обрывается, пока эти двое поднимают упавшее и настраивают разлаженное. — У меня совсем плохо с координацией движений, — извиняется Канада, хотя в его голосе не слышно и капли сожаления.  
— Для первого раза ты отлично справляешься. Просто… Попытайся подчиниться ритму. Ты слишком собран. Расслабься. Хорошо?  
— А-а-альфред,— умоляюще перебивает Канада, — Мы всю ночь этим занимаемся. Может, хватит уже? Пожалуйста, — хоть ему и не нравится то, к чему его принуждает брат, он всё равно предпочитает вежливо просить.  
— Ну ты и слабак, — впрочем, они уже всё равно сбились. Что ж… — Уговорил. Займёмся чем-нибудь другим.  
— К примеру? — интонации старшего брата настораживают. Канада научился ожидать подвоха в любую минуту, за столько-то лет жизни по соседству с Америкой.  
— К примеру... сыграем в «Тетрис», — в голосе Америки явно звучат плотоядные нотки.  
— Что? Я думал ты ненавидишь «Тет…» — ещё один глухой удар и приглушённый вскрик. — А-а-ах… Ты имел в виду… _**Так**_ …

...Где-то на юге, Куба уже в который раз клянётся себе убить изобретателей барабанной установки для _«Rock Band»_. Эти ребята заслуживали смерти ещё со дня выпуска _«Guitar Hero: World Tour»_!

По крайней мере, философски думает Куба, накрывая голову подушкой в тщетной надежде заглушить стоны и вскрики, сменившие музыку, сегодня эти двое точно выбьются из сил и хотя бы завтра будет тихо.

**Author's Note:**

> небольшое пояснение для незнающих, что такое ~~мировое зло~~ Guitar Hero: World Tour и о каких барабанных установках идёт речь - [трейлер к игре.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7W_zAZ4VYQ)


End file.
